Scarecrow Love!
by HMxEB4ever
Summary: The sequel to 'Dolphin Love'. Kakashi's pregnant, Iruka has an emotional breakdown, he finds a suicide note, and falls in love, again... I suck at summaries...
1. Chapter 1

Wait

Wait! Stop, this is a sequel, don't read it unless you read 'dolphin love'!! It really wouldn't make sense!!

Also, here's a disclaimer, I forgot about that last time… Oops…

Disclaimer- I do not own the characters, 'cept the ones I made up….

1

Iruka watched his lover get up, stretching before putting on her clothes. She shot a reproachful look at him with her mismatched eyes. "And you call me a pervert…" The woman said, ice in her voice.

"No, you're not a pervert, apparently, if you read _those_ books, you must be a lesbian." Iruka teased, it was strange, he didn't act the same. But his lover didn't mind.

"Yes, or course I am, Iruka, that's why I'm sleeping with you, since you are obviously female." She smirked before tying her mask around her face. Then the patch of her face that could be seen turned green, Iruka's lover ripped off her mask and through up into a trash can Iruka kept by his bed.

"Kakashi, are you okay?" Iruka jumped off the bed to place a protective hand on Kakashi's back. "Are you sick again?" It had been three months since Kakashi recovered from her 'illness'.

"I'm f-" she threw up again. "fine…"

"Maybe you should go see a doctor?" the dolphin suggested.

"Yeah, maybe…"

Iruka stood in front of the room of children. It was that time of year again, final exams. Konohamaru stood next to him, trying once again to create a clone.

"Here, Konohamaru, do exactly what I do." Iruka said, creating a duplicate with a small amount of smoke.

But when the smoke cleared, there weren't just two Irukas, there was one very flustered Kakashi. The one-eyed ninja threw something on to Iruka's desk.

The brunette picked it up, eyeing the silver haired ninja carefully. Then he looked at what she had thrown at him. It was a pregnancy test.

"It turned blue…" Kakashi said.

Iruka blushed. "Wh-what?" The second Iruka disappeared.

Konohamaru looked at the 'man' who had stopped his exam as Kakashi practically screamed "I'm fucking pregnant!" Then the boy looked back at his blushing sensei.

"I thought only girls could be pregnant…" Konohamaru muttered.

Kakashi leaned down next to him, and said "You are a very bright boy." The boy grinned. "It's going to get you into a lot of trouble one day…" and with that the silver haired 'man' disappeared.

The class looked at their teacher who was still bright pink. "Um… Why don't we take a break for a while!" he smiled at his students, who beamed back at him, though they were all very confused.

"Iruka sensei! Hey, wait up!" Iruka turned to see Naruto hurtling towards him, closely followed by Sakura and Sasuke.

"Iruka sensei, have you seen Kakashi sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Wh-why would I have seen her-I mean him!" Iruka stuttered.

"Come on Iruka, we've all seen you coming out of his apartment every morning!" the blonde ninja shouted.

"Sorry guys, but I haven't seen Kakashi!" Iruka blushed, until Konohamaru snuck up behind him and shouted:

"Yes you have, he should up in class yelling about being pregna-_umph_!" Iruka put a shaking hand over the young brunette's mouth.

"He's pregnant?" Sakura asked. Konohamaru nodded. Iruka's three older students all looked at him, confusion glazing over their faces.

"Who's pregnant?" a voice came from behind the three. They jumped and spun to see Kakashi standing behind them, glancing up from a volume of Icha Icha.

Sasuke twitched slightly, and Sakura looked down at her feet, but Naruto, well, he messed everything up. He leaned up to the Copy nin and said "Kakashi, are you really pregnant?"

Kakashi's one eye widened and Iruka knew if her mask wasn't on, she'd be red. It looked as though she was going to slap Naruto, but then she paused, and laughed. "Iruka, what sort of bull shit are you telling them?"

"Then you're not…?" Sakura mumbled.

"Honestly, you can't tell a child something like that and then expect us to fall for it when you claim something different…" Sasuke said, his voice bitter with annoyance.

Kakashi held up her middle finger and said without missing a beat "Fuck you Uchiha!" Her eye closed in a happy sort of way. The entire group gasped (except Sasuke and Kakashi of course, and I guess Konohamaru couldn't because Iruka was still gagging him with his hand….)

"So you are pregnant?" Sakura asked, even more confused than she was before.

"Iruka, you bastard, why did you tell them?"

"It wasn't me! It was him!" The brunette gestured to a struggling Konohamaru.

"Great, just great…" Kakashi shook her head, allowing her silver to fall in front of her face. "So squirt, how many other people know?" She looked intensely at the young boy, he shrugged. "Perfect…"

"Um…" Sakura said, trying to break the awkward silence that had grown between the group. "I guess we'll be going, congratulations Kakashi sensei, and congratulations to you to Iruka sensei, you're going to be a great dad…" she smiled and began pulling Naruto and Sasuke away, Naruto pulled Konohamaru after him.

The two 'men' stood, neither one daring to look at the other. It seemed like an eternity that they just stood there, not talking, not daring to breathe. Then Kakashi broke the silence. "So… they know…" Iruka nodded finally looking at his scarecrow. "So… how do you feel?" Iruka nodded again. "Um… Ruka, I hate to point this out, but a nod isn't an emotion…"

Iruka nodded once more. "So… you're upset?" Kakashi asked. Iruka nodded. "Do you-um- do you want me to give it up?" Again, Iruka nodded. "Ah, I see…" Kakashi looked up at her silent dolphin. She felt guilty; it was her fault that he had found out three months earlier. "Ruka, will you please say something?"

The younger of the two slumped to the ground, and mumbled, "I can't do it, I wouldn't be a good dad…"

"No, Ruka," she said quietly, "You would. You would be a great dad…"

Iruka walked to his lover, he looked at her, then turned away. "I'm sorry, Kakashi, I can't… I just… can't…" The dolphin walked away from his scarecrow, not seeing the girl fall to the ground, her entire body shaking with pain.

2

_Ruka, _

_I'm sorry, I can't do this anymore. We both knew this was coming. You won't have to deal with me… or the baby… anymore. _

_I'm not saying this is a suicide note or anything, because you won't find my body. Goodbye Ruka…_

_-Kakashi _

Iruka found the note when he woke up. Kakashi hadn't come back to the apartment that night, or so he had thought. But she had, and she had left him this note. And tha's what broke Iruka's heart.

3

Iruka lay on his bed that hadn't been used for almost three months. He didn't cry, he didn't move. He wasn't happy, sad, angry, regretful, or anything, he just was.

And that's how it remained. After a week of sitting on his bed staring at the wall, Iruka decided it was time to start his life again. He smiled, he laughed, he acted like Kakashi had never come into his life.

Squad Seven was given a new leader. Iruka moved into his old apartment again. Life began to grow normal again. Iruka even dated from time to time. After a year, people stopped mentioning 'him', and Kakashi hadn't been lying, no one found her body. But life can only stay normal for so long, because three years later, a girl walked into his life, and Iruka found himself in love once again…


	2. Chapter 2

4

The day a girl wandered into his life and Iruka fell in love… again… He happened to be walking with Naruto and Sasuke. Mostly he was yelling at Sasuke to the embarrassment of Naruto. "If you dare hurt him Uchiha, I'll-"

"Iruka sensei! Please!" Naruto blushed. "You're embarrassing me!" Naruto put an arm around his boyfriend and said, "Besides, it'll be fine, Sasuke and I know what we're doing!"

Iruka smiled. He knew that Sasuke and Naruto knew what they were doing. And he knew that they were in love, so nothing bad could happen, right? Wrong, as Iruka knew, bad things happen when you fall in love, that's probably why he was being so cautious with these two.

He was about to speak again, when a young boy of about three ran up and glued himself to Iruka's leg (not literally of course). The boy had brown hair, and pale skin. He looked up at Iruka with big grey eyes and put a finger to his lips as if to say 'Shh!'

Iruka stood staring at the boy, and Sasuke and Naruto were too, when from near by they heard a woman shouting. "Ruka! I swear, you will be the death of your mummy, do you really want that?!" The young boy giggled, but on hearing his old nickname, Iruka turned to see a woman rushing towards them.

She had messy silver hair that looked like it hadn't been cut in quite a long time, and she was incredibly thin. The woman called out again. "Ruka, here. Now. I will not play this game anymore!" Her voice was high and soft and lilting.

She finally slowed to a walk, and pulled the boy off of Iruka's leg. "I'm so sorry si-" The woman looked up for the first time and froze. She didn't even finish the sentence, she just turned and walked away, her squirming child in hand.

After the three men paused for about two minutes, staring after the woman, Naruto spoke up, "Well that was weird… And rude might I say, _women_, honestly…" But no one answered him, Iruka was staring after the woman, and Sasuke was staring at Iruka. "What?" Naruto asked, trying to break either of their stares.

"Hn, Naruto, you're an idiot!" Sasuke grunted.

"Why?" the blonde whined. "What did I do?" His raven haired boy friend just rolled his eyes and pointed at Iruka, who was still staring after the pretty silver haired girl. Naruto laughed, just realizing what was going on. "Hey, Iruka sensei, you should go ask her out!" He called, just a bit too loudly. The blond received a jab in the ribs before waving at Iruka who was going off to speak with the pretty girl and her young son.

"Hey! Miss! Um, miss?" he called after her, to no avail. Then a name popped into his head, he didn't know why, actually, he hadn't heard that name in a while, not even in the solitude of his own thoughts. "Kakashi!!" he yelled, instantly regretful.

But surprisingly, she paused, taking in a short, painful breath. Only for a second, but that was all the time Iruka needed to catch up with her. "Finally! I thought you were going to have to make me chase you home too!"

She looked at the ground. "Look, if it's about my son, I'm sorry…"

"No it was just, um… Could I buy you a drink?" the dolphin stuttered.

"I have a son."

"I know."

"For all you know, I could be married."

"True, but it's worth a shot!" he smiled. The girl sighed slightly.

"I'm actually late, I'm just visiting friends, because I live outside of the village, and I am on a tight schedule…" She said.

"Hm, well do you need help finding their homes?" he tried, could she tell he was desperate?

"Actually, I used to live here, so I know my way…"

"I see…" Iruka looked down, a little sad.

She must of taken pity on him. "Would you like to accompany me to see my friend Tsunade?"

"As in '_Lady Tsunade'_? The _Hokage_?!" Iruka looked at the woman, slightly shocked and a little out amazed.

"Yes! Of course _that_ Tsunade!" She grinned, and pushed her hair out of her eyes. One was grey like her sons, but the other…

"I'm sorry; I didn't catch your name…"

"Oh! It's Hatake!" she said as they walked through town.

"Hatake?"

She blushed. "Yeah, it's weird. I know, it's just what people call me…"

"I see…" Iruka said skeptically, his suspicions seeming far more likely…

"Ah! We're here!" They paused in front of the Hokage's 'office'. "Are you excited to see Auntie Tsunade, Ruka?" The young boy grinned. Hatake knocked then pushed open the door.

"Hatake?" Lady Tsunade stood up and hugged the other woman. "It is you! And this must be Iruka!" Iruka, who was still standing outside of the door, practically jumped when his name was said, until he noticed the Hokage was talking to Hatake's small son. "Aw, he looks a lot like his dad!"

Hatake shot her a withering look. "Just a little…" The little boy laughed. Turning to the door, Hatake said. "Yo! Iruka, come on in! We don't bit!"

The dolphin edged into the room. The Hokage nudged Hatake and winked. The other woman stuck out her tongue, which happened to have a silver stud in it. That was going against Iruka's theory.

"So Hatake, reacquainting yourself with old friends during your visit?"

"Don't be ridiculous! I just ran into Iru-"

"And, I've never seen Hatake before so…" Interjected Iruka. The two women exchanged a furtive glance.

"Thanks for dinner Iruka…" blushed Hatake.

"Thanks for agreeing." The dolphin was walking Hatake to the hotel she was staying from their date. Lady Tsunade had agreed to let Hatake's son stay with her, actually, she had been a bit too eager.

Casually, Iruka laced his fingers through Hatake's. "Um, Iruka, I ah… Um…" Hatake stuttered, looking at their hands that were wound together. "Thanks again! Bye!" she pulled her hand away, and with a puff of smoke, was gone.

Iruka looked around. "Aw… Shit…"

5

"Iruka sensei, how'd things go last night with that girl?!" Naruto called, receiving a smack from his boyfriend.

"Oh! Hi guys!" Iruka said, "Things went fine, we talked, had some dinner, you know, the usual!"

"Hm, so are you going to ask her out again?" Naruto grinned impishly. "'Cause she's right over there!" This was true, as Hatake and her son were walking across the street from the ramen shop they were sitting in.

"Um, I, I'll see you guys later!" Iruka stood up and jogged to catch up to Hatake.

"Hello Iruka!" She smiled, acting as though she hadn't disappeared the night before. "How are you this morning?"

"I'm good, I was actually wondering if you wanted to do something today?" he asked hopefully. She smiled.

"This is our last day in town, and we're just… wandering… You wanna come with?" she smiled. The dolphin nodded. "Isn't that great Ruka, big Iruka's coming with us!" Hatake leaned down to talk to her young son.

Iruka smiled at the young boy, who quickly attached himself to the man's leg. "Ruka, don't do that to people!" Hatake said, a headache quickly coming into existence.

"Its fine, I don't mind!" Which was true, Iruka was happy, happy enough that this wouldn't bother him. Actually, there had been very few times that Iruka could remember that he had been this happy, but most of them were in this grey patch of about four months that he refused to remember.

So the three walked along, or sort of, because the young Iruka wasn't walking, he was clinging to the adult Iruka, who was walking awkwardly, because he had a small child clinging to him, and Hatake stopped every few feet to ask if Iruka was okay. Who knows which Iruka she was talking to?

They finally stopped their strange procession in front of an apartment complex. Hatake and Iruka both stood facing the complex, staring at one window in particular. Iruka had to stop looking, he had promised himself not to come here anymore, not to think of this place anymore, so instead he looked at Hatake.

Her mismatched eyes were distant, and a tear slid down her paled face. Iruka studied her face carefully, trying to figure out what was going on beyond the mask he couldn't see, but knew she was wearing. The face of someone who was brave, but he knew just by looking at her, she was broken. Iruka was trying to find out why she was broken, because he knew if he found out (and he had guessed right), he would know for certain if she was really who he thought she was.

Hatake shook her head and sighed. "Come on you guys, we should get going…" Both the Irukas smiled at her, then walked away from Kakashi's old apartment…

_One week later…_

"Ruka sweet! Can you get the door?" Hatake yelled at her son as she fought against the stove trying to cook something eatable. Her son ran out of the kitchen, to open the door, she assumed. "Ruka? Who is it?"

No answer. "Ruka?" No answer. Hatake began to panic, and she ran out into the hallway of her small home. "Ruka?! Answer mummy!!" No answer.

"Mummy!" her son ran in, shortly followed by a familiar face.

"Iruka?"

"Hello Hatake, may I come in?"

"Oh, um sure, yeah! Come in Iruka!" She stuttered. "We're making dinner now, but it's… on fire… um…" Hatake sniffed at the air, before rushing into the kitchen to try and stop the burning food from completely incinerating.

6

Iruka looked around the small house; it was very, VERY messy. Another point to his theory. Hatake had been able to scrap something together for them to eat, and Iruka found in best not to ask what it was.

"So Iruka, I'll put Ruka to bed, then we can talk!" Hatake smiled, closing her mismatched eyes. She picked up her squirming child and disappeared for several minutes. This allowed Iruka a few minutes to examine her book shelves.

The lower shelves were all stories for young children, the middle shelves were neutral subjects, maps and etc… Then Iruka found what he was looking for on the top two shelves. Porn, all the books on the top shelf was porn. His theory was looking pretty good right now.

"Are you a fan of 'Icha Icha' books too?" Hatake asked, making Iruka spin around, dropping the book he was holding.

"Ah, no, I just, I've only met one other girl who read them…" he muttered.

"Well you'll have to introduce me to her, it sounds like we might get along!"

"Um… she… um…" the dolphin closed his eyes, trying not to think about it.

"Ah… well, anyways…" Hatake picked up on Iruka's pain and quickly changed the subject, "What brings you to my humble home?"

"I…" Iruka had practiced what he was going to say, but suddenly he couldn't say 'I wanted to see you…' instead he blurted out "I think you might be Kakashi!"

Hatake eyes widened. "What?! You what?!"

"I know it's true! And you know it too! Please Kakashi!" Iruka caught Hatake up in an embrace, pressing his lips to hers.

"Iruka! What the hell are you doing?!" Hatake said, pushing the man away.

"Come on Kakashi, aren't you happy? We can still be together! Like we had planned!" Iruka kissed her again.

"Iruka, I think you've got this all wrong…"

"Fine, you say that Kakashi, but explain why you are the right age! And you've got the right hair color! And the right scars! And the fact your son is the right age?! How do you explain that??"

"Coincidences!" Hatake yelled. "All coincidences!"

"Fine, but explain your Sharingun!!" Iruka demanded.

He watched, feeling triumphant as the girl he assumed was Kakashi closed her eyes and sighed. "Iruka," she said finally, "how do you know that I'm not the bastard child of some Uchiha, and only have the ability to use my Sharingun in one eye?" she asked him calmly.

"Kakashi, we both know that's bull shit!" Iruka said bluntly.

"First off, stop calling me that! I am not, and will never be Kakashi! And second off, get the hell out of my house before I kick your ass!" Hatake screamed at the brunette.

Iruka smiled a little, but he didn't know why, "Goodbye Kakashi…" he whispered before leaving the cluttered house. Behind him he could hear Hatake's young son begin to wail.


	3. Chapter 3

7

"Iruka sensei!" Naruto yelled, waving frantically at the dolphin. "Iruka! Guess who I just ran into!!"

"Oh, hello Naruto, who did you just run into?" Iruka said, shaking his head slightly.

"Hatake" the blonde grinned. "Like _your_ Hatake!"

"I have a Hatake?"

"Don't be stupid! You know who I'm talking about! Well, she's moving here!"

"Wait, here, like to Konoha?!" Iruka couldn't help his obvious enthusiasm, despite the fact the last time he had seen the woman she had been pissed, well, more than pissed. Furious was more like it…

"Yup!" Naruto said. "That's what she said. I think she's sorta weird, like she knows a bunch of people that don't know her. Like earlier her son skinned his knee, an Sakura went to help. And then Hatake was all 'Thank you Sakura' and Sakura said 'You're welcome… Wait… I never said my name…?' and Hatake just replied with 'You look like a Sakura' than she stood up and walked away!"

"I knew it! If the other things weren't proot, this is!" Iruka said, grinning. "Thanks Naruto!" he ran off in the direction Naruto had come from.

"You're Welcome?"

"Hello Kakashi sensei." Sasuke said, passing his former sensei on the streets of Konoha.

"Fuck you Uchiha!"

"Nice to see you too sensei." Smirked the Uchiha.

"Kakashi!"

"Iruka, you're completely insane, has no one told you yet?" Hatake said, attempting to her temper as she helped her son collect leaves. The young boy was building what he called a 'bird nest', that really looked more like a pile of sticks and leaves.

"What brings you to Konoha? Naruto says you're moving here…?" the dolphin asked, looking expectantly at who he assumed was Kakashi.

"I just- I wanted to be closer to home…" she said, looking away from the brunette.

"And for you, where is home?"

"Let's not talk about this. Ruka sweetie, do you need some more?" Iruka cocked his head, momentarily forgetting 'Kakashi's' son (he shuddered to think that young Iruka was _his_ son) had his name.

"Ba!" _ba? _ The dolphin thought. Hatake handed the nearly three year old a small pile of leaves, whih he added to his 'nest'.

"Wann elp Iwuka?" the boy asked the dolphin.

Iruka (the adult) smiled at Iruka (the child) and helped him build his 'nest'. Then Hatake (need I explain which one?) smiled and sighed, than she began to think… _Would this have been what life was like if I had stayed? Or would he have never accepted Ruka as a son?_

8

"Iruka? What are you doing here?" Hatake asked, as if was three am, and the dolphin was standing outside of her apartment.

"You are living her-his, um, Kakashi's apartment, and you don't that entitles you to be Kakashi?" Iruka demanded.

"Again, Iruka, wat are you doing here?"

"I'm not really sure, well I am, I think… I came to see you Kakashi!" he nearly shouted.

"That's great but I'm not…" Hatake trailed off, a revelation dawning. "That god-damn Uchiha!"

"Sorry, what was that?" Iruka asked, unaware that Sasuke had been in this conversation…

"Nothing, would you like to come in?" the silver haired woman asked, trying to change the subject.

"Come on Iruka sensei! At least go talk to her!" Naruto insisted.

"I did talk to her Naruto! At three am, it was pleasant, we drank spiked tea, and now I don't want to talk to her!" whined the dolphin, who was already suffering from a slight hangover.

"Do I have to drag her over there?!" Naruto asked, poking his former sensei.

"No! Besides, she's talking to someone!"

"Oh… hey, why's she moving here anyway?"

"Hm? Mostly she was homesick…"

"No way!" the blonde exclaimed. "Does that mean that she's-"

"Hello Kakashi sensei." Sasuke said, walking towards the former sensei.

"Hello!" Kakashi said, her eyes turning upwards in happy 'u's. "How is everyone's favorite emo today?" she would have thrown in some swears, but she had a hangover, it wasn't worth it.

"You need to go talk to Iruka sensei." He said bluntly.

"Wh-what?" Kakashi said. She had no intentions of talking to her former lover.

"You have to. Naruto is forcing me to tell you to talk to him…" the Uchiha shrugged.

"No…"

"Fine, whatever Hatake…"

"That proves it! You have to go talk to her! Now!" Naruto began dragging Iruka over towards Hatake and Sasuke (and young Iruka).

"Naruto stop!!"

"Talk to her and I will stop!"

"How do you make friends if you do this sort of thing?"

"Just lucky I guess!!"

"Now that you figured out I'm forcing him to realize who you are, talk to him."

"Fuck you Uchiha!:

"Is that all you can say? Now talk to him, he's actually coming over here!"

"Shit…" Kakashi swore. She did not want to talk to him. Sasuke and Naruto had blown her cover, what was she supposed to say? Sorry I left Iruka, but I'm back, did I forget to mention that when we were drinking before?

"Hatake?" Iruka blushed, as Naruto shoved him towards her.

"Iruka!"

"Hatake? You are Kakashi, aren't you?"

"Yes…" the scarecrow bowed her head, it was times like this that she missed her mask…

"Really? Truthfully and honestly?" the brunette asked.

"Really!" a tear slid down Hatake Kakashi, the dreaded copy Nin's face. "I'm sorry Iruka! But I can't do this!"

She grabbed her son's tiny hand and began to leave. But something, well, _someone_ stopped her.

"Kakashi! Stop." Iruka pressed his lips to hers.

"Good job dobe!" Sasuke whispered to Naruto.

"You too teme…" Naruto replied, watching his two former sensei's as they –eh-hem- _embraced. _

The dolphin and the scarecrow broke apart. "So," Iruka said, picking up his son. "you named him after me?"

"Yup, I thought it fit!"

Young Iruka smiled. Both his parents kissed the top of his head, than each other's lips.

"Iruka, I love you…"

"I love you too, Kakashi…"


End file.
